It Never Rains When He's Near Me
by Aisheyrufox
Summary: A rare disease has struck the former Pharaoh of Egypt. Cloud, a guard of humans changed by this disease, has been assigned to watch over him. AtemXCloud Warnings: AU, possible blood/gore, and strong language. Rated T for safety.


_It never seems to rain when he walks towards me…_

_ It's strange…_

_ Like…the sun just…smiles at him…_

_ I wish I could tell him how I feel…how I want to be with him…but I can't…_

_ …not without him getting hurt…_

_ Atem…wait for me…_

_- Cloud Strife_

The boy stood silently by the bushes running his hand through thick spiky tri-colored hair and sighing. His ruby eyes closed as he leaned against a nearby tree, their crimson glow disappearing behind feverish eyelids. One hand reached up into the lower branches and neatly plucked a flower. Placing it against his cheek, he smiled as the blossom cooled his tepid flesh.

Every once in a while, he would glance suspiciously over his shoulder and listen intently for the same odd hushed sound that kept coming from the brush. He could not pin-point where it was, which was frustrating him greatly. He would stare fiercely for a couple of minutes, shake his head in exasperation, and then go back to placing the flower against his burning skin.

He did this for a while, silently aware that someone was hiding in the bushes and observing him. He pretended not to notice, waiting for the right moment when whoever it was would give away their hiding place. Then he would attack…

The man watching him shifted from foot to foot anxiously. When the other so much as glanced near his spot, he would crouch low into the soft earth and hold his breath until he felt his body go numb with apprehension. It was difficult waiting for those gem-like eyes to gaze elsewhere.

It was like this every day. The man felt like a fucking stalker but he had no alternative. He had been employed to take care of this kid. The boy had, once again, wandered too far from school grounds and had to be brought back He had to be watched carefully.

Because this particular teen was different…

Because he was one of them…

What his boss had called…_an_ _abnormal_…

… A human infected with a strange disease. A "sickness" that had built his senses so high, he could hear the heart beat of a fly…smell its scent of decay…see its tiny fluttering wings…from over nine feet away…

His sense of touch had increased…he could probably feel the breeze that those miniscule wings were generating…

His physical form had also changed significantly …

There was a dramatic increase in body temperature, the eyes had become narrowed and animalistic, the teeth turned razor-sharp and vampiric, and every movement had been refined until it was graceful and predatory…

…even the body structure had been altered so it was thinner than a standard human's…and the reflexes much, much faster…

…he was dangerous…no doubt about it…

He was also unbelievably precocious for being such a "newborn", his senses being much higher than the others, which didn't make Cloud's job any easier.

The only reason the boy had not sensed Cloud already was because of his body armor, a must have piece of equipment when doing this kind of thing. The plates were made specifically for tracking these beings without the hazard of being caught. It was made of an incredibly light metal that was very easy to move around in. It covered his scent and had the ability to change and camouflage him. Not only that, but, it sound proofed any breathing, heart beats, or any other natural sounds a human would make. Noise was not good when tracking an abnormal.

As he gazed at the teen, he sighed quietly, flinching as the boy, yet again, looked quickly towards the source of the sound.

He smiled grimly …

Yep…all the signs were there…

He had been trained to watch for them…

Name: Cloud Strife, guard 1st class….

His job: watch for and guard new and or potentially dangerous abnormal. He was really good at it too. Except for this annoying habit of his…

Forgetting names…

'_Damn…what was it? Anton…no…um…oh-oh yeah…Atem…'_

That thought running through his head, he shuffled to regain his footing, and then froze.

Atem had seen him, and was now tearing towards his hiding place, full animalistic mode.

Oh how lovely…

'_SHHHHIIIIIITTTTT!'_

Cloud darted behind a nearby tree as Atem sprang into the undergrowth. The boy growled lividly, and then paused, sniffing the air. He froze, completely unmoving as he tried to get Cloud's scent. Eyes narrowing, he lunged again. His breathing turned labored as he spun heatedly for his quarry. He slid suddenly to a standstill and looked around, panting heavily and fangs bared.

"WHERE ARE YOU! I CAN HEAR YOU DAMMIT! COME OUT!"

Cloud held his breath, and then slowly let it out as the boy shook his head irritably and went back to his flowers, fangs still exposed. Turning slowly, he crossed his arms and stared at the foliage, growling violently.

The guard leaned heavily against the tree, wiping the perspiration from his face.

That had been _Way. Too. Close_. If he had stayed there one second too long…

_'U-ugh…'_

Not a pleasant thought.

Slowly he regained his breath. Then he cocked his head to the side as he listened for any movement. He knew that little outburst had probably taken quite a bit of energy. Since losing stability that quickly would have drained any "new-born" abnormal. He heard the labored breaths turn slow and calm and the snarls subside.

He peered around the brush at the boy just in time to watch him collapse to the ground. A hint of a smile tugged at the guard's lips.

Cautiously, he walked towards the sleeping abnormal, taking great care to not make any sudden noises. Even though the child had nearly exhausted all of his strength, he was still a threat. He kneeled by Atem and placed a hand tentatively on one burning cheek. The teen muttered groggily, drawing his legs tightly to his chest. Cloud paused then drew up Atem's shirt sleeve, relief flooding through him at the sight of the familiar metal tracker around the tri-colored haired boy's shoulder. It had caused quite a problem when one girl had broken hers, and she wasn't even that dangerous!

As Cloud became lost in his thoughts, he did not notice the slight flicker of Atem's eyelids. The teen drew back his lips, exposing his sharpened canines and lunged, sinking his teeth into Cloud's shoulder.

"!"

Cloud slammed his fist into the smaller's chest, knocking him away. Wincing, he examined his injury.

"Damn! You're a lot stronger than I thought."

A harsh growl erupted from the boy as he slashed at the Guard, hissing violently. Cloud dodged the attack, then flipped open a compartment on his other arm.

He drew out a syringe, slid it into a gun-like gadget, then spun around.

Big mistake.

"OOOF!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR FOLLOWING ME!"

"It's my job, get use to it!"

This made Atem pause and cock his head. Smirking, he suddenly jumped and disappeared into a nearby tree.

Cloud froze.

_"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!"_

"Hey! Get your ass down here!"

No reply came. This made Cloud uneasy. He readied the gun, and waited.

"…..hey…are you still there?"

Still no reply. Cloud cursed again, then dashed under the tree. Suddenly, he was knocked off his feet.

The boy stood before him, still smirking.

"Are you quite finished?" He asked, chuckling.

"You are too far off grounds, Abnormal."

Atem hissed in anger, eyes narrowing.

Oh how he hated that term for his…condition…

Cloud seized this opportunity to kick at the Teen's face. Atem grabbed his leg and held on, glaring. Cloud froze as the other smiled, fangs glittering.

"Well well…in a bit of a pinch now hmmm?"

When he didn't reply, Atem tightened his grip until he could hear the sound of bones crunching softly.

"I could just break it…and leave you here…I wouldn't have to ever be bothered again…what do you think?"

Cloud gritted his teeth.

"Heh heh…not so tough now are we Guard?"

The blonde's eyes widened.

"How'd you-"

"I am not foolish like the others. You do not know what you are dealing with."

He let go of Cloud's leg and turned.

Cloud immediately lifted the gun, and shot the dart into the teen's leg.

Atem froze, then whipped around. His fangs were bared and his eyes narrowed to slits.

"You nasty little RWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"

With that he leaped on Cloud and bit him in the arm, then proceeded to claw at the armor.

Cloud held his arms before him, waiting.

He didn't have to wait long.

"W-what...what did y-you do?"

Atem backed away, breathing heavily. Then he fell to the ground, this time truly asleep.


End file.
